Kidnapped by Petographers!
by Ember12
Summary: When a new girl comes to town to join iCarly, two friends of her brother kidnap her and threaten iCarly. Could get Mature later on.
1. Chapter 1

iCarly Fanfic

I sat down with my friends from the iCarly gang and remembered the when I first came to the town they were in. It was an hard thing to do to get where I am today. I sat down and looked back at those old days,

6 months ago: I walked through a door into my new home with my brother Howie who was taking my things up stairs. His two friends who are two big nerds looked at me like I was a zombie. The dark skinned guy was a super dumb nerd and the one with the glasses is a super mega nerd. The dark skinned guy came over to me and introduced himself as Stewart Butler. He didn't hold out his hand. I replied, "I'm Emmy Puckett." He nodded as if he knew the name.

"Related to that demon Sam from iCarly?" he asked in a disgusted voice.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"She is such a demon no offense to you Emmy. Howie is related to her too?" he asked me.

"Yes Mr. I didn't notice this before!" I shouted.

He looked at me like I hurt his feelings really bad and he then picked up his cat and went back to talk with Howie. I sat down and did my makeup. Sam was leaving and I was moving into the iCarly life. Carly knew that I have come, and a bunch of others too. I'm Ember McCall in the famous world. Howie opened that land to me when he found out I could sing really good. He told me I was the next Mariah Carey and so did a lot of people. Stewart came back over to me. "You're kinda mean for someone who isn't anything like Sam. No looks from her. Good," he said as if he was talking to himself. Nerd.

"Yeah. I'm sure I want to be Sam," I told him in a fake jealous voice.

He nodded and sat beside me with the cat in his arms. When I reached out to pet the cat he slapped my hand away. "No touchy."

"Fine you rich...!" I shouted before Howie covered my mouth. I turned on the T.V. to drown out the fact that a rich loser is near me. Carly came into the room and Stewart had a disgusted look on his face when he saw her. He now had blue tea right beside him.

"Who invited her over?" he asked. I got up.

"I did nub nub," I told him. I noticed my outfit was a black t-shirt and black jeans. I look amazing!

"Eww! Its Stewart!" Carly shouted. Stewart placed the cat down on my seat and stood up right beside me. I tried to move away but he held me back.

"Emmy doesn't go until you're nice to me," he told Carly.

"You're crazy!" I yelled at him. He covered his ears.

"I'm right besides you!" he shouted at me.

"I can see that."

"Enough!" Carly shouted.

Stewart glared at Carly and I glared at him. "Fine."

He lets me go when its time for him to leave with his nerdy friend. "Bye nubs."

"Bye girl with no manors."

He waved at me once he got outside near the windows. I waved back in a disgusted manor. Carly gagged and then she said, "Lets go practice iCarly in your room. Freddie is sick so he can't make it tonight."

I nod. "I understand."

We practice and then eat ice cream and hang upside down until Stewart walks into the room for something he left in it when he was helping Howie with my things. He looked at me and then walked over to me. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the ground in front of him. "What gives?" asked Carly.

"I need her for something," He answered in his snob like voice.

I get up and dust off myself. "No way am I going anywhere with you."

"If you don't, I tell Howie you took my cat and tried drowning him in your bathroom," he counters me.

"What? You think he'll buy that?" I asked.

"No but he'll buy this," he replied pulling me forward into his lips. He kissed me with such force I nearly cried. Carly held up a finger and ran to the bathroom. I could hear her puke.

He stopped the kiss when Howie knocked on the door. He asked Howie if he could take me out to his studio so I can see the art there. I would have said no if he wasn't black mailing me into this. Carly must have gone out the window to her house to get Sam who is still here for the night. "Sure you can take her."

"Thanks. I'll have her back before midnight," He told Howie.

When we get outside his friend asked if her got the girl and he says yes. Are they kidnapping me? OMG!


	2. First Day with them

iCarly 2

When we stop somewhere I open my eyes to see Stewart next to me, sleeping. He was breathing and his friend is sitting in the front holding out some cash. I smelt food and I got onto my feet to get up to see where we were but Stewart dragged me back down. He said, "Sleep."

I got back down onto the ground and rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. When they open up we're in a building in a town far from where we were last night. Stewart gives me some tuna to eat and I try to eat it but I throw it back up. "Is she okay?" asked his friend.

"I don't think she is. We can't go to a doctor since we kidnapped her," he told his friend.

"I think we should take her back home," his friend begins.

"Ollie! We can't. Howie will hurt us," he tells the nerd. So his name is Ollie.

"Harmoo is going to hate us for bringing this terror upon ourselves," Ollie complains. At least he doesn't have millions of fans in the world.

"Hang on!" I shout.

"Yes?" they ask.

"Let me call Howie and tell him I'm staying with a friend."

"On what terms?" asks Stewart.

"I'll let you on iCarly when we get back and I'll sing you a song," I tell him. They shrug and hand me the phone.

I call Howie and tell him I fine and I'll be home in several weeks and that I miss him so much. Harmoo purs right next to me after I hang up and cry. Tears keep pouring, so Ollie gives me a tissue. "Here you go....?"

"Its Ember."

"Ember. Ember?!?"

"Yeah thats my real name," I reveal to them. Stewart is shock so he sits down not even looking at me.

"Thats double the trouble," he says to himself. I look at him in a new way. Eyes open all the way.

"You're very scared, aren't you?" I ask getting up to sit by him. He looks at me and frowns.

"Yeah," he replies.

I touch his face and he tells me to get some rest. I listen. When I open my eyes him and his friend are gone. I go to the bathroom and I found a note that read that he'll be back from the mall and store in two or three hours from now. He left not so long ago. I grab out a knife and I cut myself since I don't want to be here. The pain erupts and I throw the knife away from me and cover up the cut. Not a good way to try and get out of this mess. I press against the wound until it stops bleeding, but it still hurts.

I relax near the couch in the place and watch some T.V. about the History of Black people of the world. Its a very interesting show and I get glued to it. Stewart walks through the door and places bags on the table. He sees the bloody knife and looks at me and he rushs at me and shoves me against the wall to see my arm which has the stupid nasty hateful cut on it. He can't admit he likes/loves the pain that it could bring me. His face is disgusted now.

"What did you do?" he asks. His voice makes me want to fight him. I'm so hating him for taking me now.

"None of your business!" I shout. He slaps me.

"Answer!"

"I tried to kill myself," I reply.

He throws me onto the bed and kisses me hardly. He removes my clothes and kisses me down my chest and he holds the knife against my skin. I try to shove him off but he says, "Don't do anything or I'll cut you up." He forces himself into me and it hurts. I feel blood going down my legs and I can tell bruises will form. An hour later he stops. He demands I get dressed, so I do. I cry in the bathroom and wash my hair because I feel nasty.

Note: I'm stopping it there and yes Stewart has gone offically crazy about kidnapping her.


	3. Reflections

iCarly 3

The next day came sadly and when I woke up, Harmoo was beside me. I got up and fed him while Stewart was napping on the couch. I ate a small banana for the start of this not so great day and watched Harmoo relax. "Did you really care? Care at all for me?" I sang from Mariah Carey's song Reflections. Stewart turned in his sleep and he seems like he did nothing for me.

I sang the full song and he was awake before I knew it eating a pancake from the food he came home with last night from a fancy resteraunt. He looks like he is enjoying the food. I sit down and ask, "Did you hear the whole thing?"

He nods. I look at the ground and he says, "Beautiful voice you have. Sorry about last night."

"No. Its okay. I needed to feel that pain to understand this is happening to me," I tell him lying in a monotone voice.

He touchs my face softly and I smile softly trying not to look him in the face since he stole my treasure from me. He lets my face go once he sees the tears form in my eyes. I feel so stupid for letting them take me. I am stupid since I can't protect myself from him and his friend. "You're not okay."

"You knew I lied?" I ask him. My hair is so curly right now since I've been curlying it in my sleep.

He nods and hands me his plate so I can finish his food for him. I finish it in ten minutes while he watchs me eat. Ollie wakes up and gets some food out and makes a cake looking thing. "Did Harmoo eat?" asks Ollie.

"Yes. I fed him today," I tell him.

Stewart hugs Harmoo and hands me a new outfit for me to wear for today. It is from Hot Topic so it works for me. I grab the outfit and change in the bathroom while looking at myself in the mirror and I couldn't help but noticed how thin I looked. I fixed up my hair up and did my makeup and then I came out of the bathroom. Harmoo was near the door so that meant Stewart was somewhere nearby. I am right so I see Stewart getting some lunch place RSVP for him and Ollie to go since they want no one to see me. "How do I look?" I ask. They look at me.

"Good. You look good," Ollie says before he sees that Stewart is giving him the death glare.

"Amazing look Ember," Stewart tells me softly. He hugs me from behind.

We play poker and what not. I sing Poker Face while we play poker. They laugh when I do. We eat some snacks and then lunch hits and they leave, and I call Carly. "Hello?" asks Carly on the phone.

"Carly! I need help," I tell her.

"Yes?" she asks.

"I need you to track me down to some city."

"Okay. Do you have a tracker device with you or something?" asks Carly who is probably eating breakfast.

"Yeah. Its in those shoes I wore two nights ago."

She tells someone to look up the device placed in my shoe. Freddie takes the phone and asks, "Whats the number you place in the system?"

"EX34566REM67," I tell him.

He sounds like he is typing it in and then he says, "You're in Utah right now."

"Utah?" I ask.

"They drove probably at a fast pace to get there."

"Just tell Howie I'm okay, and you guys bring Spencer and your butts over here!" I shout.

He mutters okay and hangs up. I play video games until the car pulls into the parking lot of the hotel we're probably living in or its a apartment building. I shrug. They come in with fancy foods that I never seen. They hand me some food to eat and sit down. Stewart eyes me like I did something wrong but I don't give in to what he wants. "So you've been playing Xenosaga 3 all the time we've been gone?" he asks.

"Yep," I lie. I smile softly and sing random songs and them how I kicked butt in the game.

I drink some blue tea which Stewart makes during me talking and it tastes okay but so weird to my tounge. Ollie talks about the place they ate at and how classy it was and how the tuna was like a fish kissed you. Stewart also said he agreed. I took a shower after an hour of talking. I got dress slowly, I walked out of the room and heard Stewart talking to someone. "Yes I'll bring her to your house soon."

Ollie took the phone next. "Yes sweetie," he replies and I laugh since someone is dating him. Stewart covers my mouth and I fall backwards and hit my head.

When I open my eyes, I touch my head and feel a lump. "What happened?" I ask before remembering what occured.

"You fell. Now drink this," Stewart demands giving me a cup of warm blue tea. I sip the tea and close my eyes and try to remain focus. I think of the good thoughts of being near two big nubs. Nope. No good side.

"How did I fall?"

"I tried to cover your mouth but you went backwards and fell," Stewart calmly tells me. He rubs the lump with lotion and he rubs my back with it to comfort me from all the pain given to me.

The phone rings but he ignores it and we watch the mummy and scream. He held my hand through the gross parts. I doze off and bam! I am in front of the bread on the stove and I'm reaching for it. I cook some soup and eat it and finish a movie then I go back to sleep. I wake up and notice that I'm in Stewart's arms. He lets me go and says, "Morning Ember."

"Morning Stewart," I reply.

So far no hate is going around. It feels good.


	4. Chapter 4

iCarly 4

When I eat my breakfast Stewart calls someone and asks for a Robert Callerz. When he talks to the guy I listen and find out Stewart is leaving Ollie here to take me to the next stop. We're going to Ohio and I'm going to be some new girl at a Little Miami High School. He says it'll work out and he'll return me home as soon as he feels like it. I finish my breakfast and sit down on a chair in the living room. He brings me peppermint tea and a peice of toast. "So what are your future plans in life?" he asks.

"I don't know really. I probably want to stop living two lives and have one," I tell him.

He nods and eats some toast he made. We're getting along so thats a good sign. "Interesting."

"Can we watch T.V. please?" I ask to advoid to much talk with him. He'll find something useful and use it against me.

We watch the History channel since its the only good thing on. He finishes his breakfast before I finish what he gave me. I finish and he cleans up after me and places my plate in the sink. I doze off until I feel like I'm moving. Stewart is driving the car now and I'm in the front. We travel for 2 hours straight before we stop at a motel. I wear my hair pinned up and do old fashioned makeup so I look different than my school pic that could be flying around in the news. Stewart calls Ollie and tells him to meet us up in two days.

When we leave the motel he hands me some new clothes he bought at the store nearby. I change into them slowly and come out of the back of the car looking much more unmature than I am. "Nice," Stewart comments.

I'm sure Carly is still trying to find me but Stewart is making it so hard for me to be saved from his evil hands. I rest my head on his shoulder for the rest of the way. When we reach the apartment he tells me to rush inside to room 7. When I enter it is a small place with 1 bedroom and 1 small kitchen. The living room is very small like the dining area. I sat on the couch and waited for Stewart to come in. I knew I could escape but I didn't try to. I don't know why. Stewart walks in looking horribly sad. He sits by me after closing the door. Ollie calls his cell probably saying he'll meet us in two days. I can always tell these things.

I looked around the bedroom for a bit and it looked kinda nice. Pale paint that is warm and welcoming to those who see it. The floors are tan looking to me. I got onto the bed and slept. I hear someone shouting for me to get up. "Shut up!" I shout smacking the person. They grab me and shove me against the wall. I open my eyes and the light burns my eyes. Stewart is the they I felt and heard. He picked me off the ground and slams me back onto the bed since he got my attention.

"Ember just relax. Ollie says you shouldn't go to school until you get a new look," he tells me thinking its going to make me feel better.

"What look?" I ask.

"A simple look. One you'll see in the school maybe."

I glare at him and he makes me sit still and he chops off my long hair until its perfectly shoulder length. He dyed my hair a brownish black color. I looked normal compared to before the new look. He hands me some new items for my school. When the next day comes he sends me to school. All the kids look at me once I enter the room. I have Algebra 2 in two periods. First is Art. I go to the art room after homeroom and I run into a hippie looking guy. I find out he is the teacher. A black haired girl is sitting in the front of the room and I sit by her since no one else will. She is wearing black makeup and a hoddie. She has a Joker shirt on and sweat pants. She looks awesome for a half dead looking girl. I can tell she is 15 or 16. "Hi," I say to her.

"Hello," she replies.

"I"m Emmy Harris," I tell her.

"I'm BJ Lindsay," she tells me in return. The teacher walks back in and says he is Mr. Harrison.

Mr. Harrison talks about the class and the girl beside me is so focussed on him teaching. When he calls on her she answers his question right. He tells us to draw ourselves and we do. He tells our partners (the person sitting beside me aka BJ) to draw each other. BJ drew me so well and I drew her pretty good. He praised us. At the end of the day we left to talk to him. "Hey girls," he says.

"Hola!" BJ replies.

"Whats up Bella?" he asks her.

"Nothing really just bored," she tells him. She is so nice.

"Really? How about Emmy?" he asks pointing me.

"She feels the same," she tells him. He nods.

He walks into the room and grabs some things for us. "Now you won't be."

"Thanks," we both say. We leave.

Note: None of this is real besides the school name. I go to that school and its as crappy as having a friendly goth girl sitting alone.


End file.
